Daily Quests
is a feature added in the 10.2.0 update. They have now been removed since the 12.0.0 update, and is replaced with Battle Pass challenges. are like "side missions" that can be achieved, awarding coins, gems, and experience. There are three quests that can be achieved everyday, which then completed ones reset everyday, while others when completed later go on to the next day's quests. Note that all quests are different on each game. As of the 10.3.0 update, a player can only finish a specific task and an another one will be available in the next day. And also, players can skip a quest once in a day. In the 10.6.0 update, the quests had specific types. Like the multiplayer and singleplayer modes. Possibly added to avoid confusion to some players. If you skip the bottom one normally it will give you an arena or campaign quest in its place. Quests Beginner Quests These quests usually appear for beginners, and appear only once. They are very simple quests and can be easily done. The rewards are 1 and 2 . These quests include: *Add a friend. *Connect to Facebook. *Connect to Twitter. Small Quests These quests reward players with 3 and 5 on completion. These quests include: *Kill 5 enemies (players) with (weapon type). *Achieve 1 victory on the (Map). *Commit 3 killsteaks. *Kill 15 monsters in Campaign. *Take revenge on 3 enemies. *Kill 15 monsters with (weapon type). *Stop 3 killstreaks. *Kill 5 enemies with a Headshot. *Kill 3 enemies with a Frag Grenade (removed after the 11.1.0 update). Medium Quests These quests reward players with 5 and 10 on completion. *Kill 15 enemies (players) with (weapon type). *Achieve 3 victories on the (Map). *Commit 5 killsteaks. *Kill 30 monsters in Campaign. *Take revenge on 5 enemies. *Kill 30 monsters with (weapon type). *Stop 5 killstreaks. *Kill 5 enemies with a Frag Grenade (removed after the 11.1.0 update). Large Quests These quests reward players with 10 , 1 and 5 on completion. These quests include: *Kill 30 enemies (players) with (weapon type). *Achieve 5 victories on the (Map). *Commit 10 killsteaks. *Kill 50 monsters in Campaign. *Take revenge on 7 enemies. *Kill 50 monsters with (weapon type). *Stop 7 killstreaks. *Kill 10 enemies with a Frag Grenade (removed after the 11.1.0 update). Trivia * They're similar to Team Fortress 2's contracts during the "Gun Mettle" Update (with an exception that in TF2, players who completed a contract got an exclusive skin for some weapons while in Pixel Gun 3D, players get and/or , and/or ). * Sometimes, you have to do 4 to 6 quests per day. * If you connect to Facebook or Twitter for the first time and you have either one of those quests, the rewards are technically the Social Uzi, 1 , 2 and 10 . *As of the 12.0.0 update, Quests were removed and replaced with the daily 2x reward feature. **Now, the Battle Pass challenges appears to be the new version of Quests. Category:Other Category:Removed